Voice recognition systems in smart devices enable users to provide audible commands to the smart devices. Some smart devices translate the audible commands into text by matching audio data to translation data associated with text, and then deliver the text to an application to execute the command based on the text. However, current voice recognition systems are limited by their library of words to which the audible commands can be translated.
This background provides context for the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated, material described in this section is not prior art to the claims in this disclosure and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.